Love
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Dedicated to my cousin.No names are actually mentioned but it could even be what one of the guys form twilight are thinking.I dont really know or care apathy .One shot
1. Chapter 1

She never knew just how much I was willing to risk for much I would do for much I loved and cared for her.

But if it ever came down to it,I would risk my life for her...**.**No that wasn't true,because risking my life meant risking her for the simple fact she was my life.I had done everything in my power to be with her,and yet I saw her only once a ,of course,tour me up inside.I wanted to be able to see her every second,of every minute,of every hour,of every she know this?I had told her in every way possible just how much I cared for her,but in all truth no matter how hard I would try and try again to make her see just how much....I didn't think I ever is how much I cared for one,and I do mean no one,could ever compete with her.

She said she had flaws,I would always tell her that she didn't see herself my eyes she was simply perfection,and every minute I spent with her was pure minute I spent away from her,no matter how short a time,was nerve recking.I knew without a doubt in my mind that she was the one for no matter who I met they would never make me feel the way I did when I was with her.

So yes,I proposed to her,hoping not to get my heart broken and ruin my when she flung her arms around my neck and said yes...well that,that in its own twisted way was the happiest moment in my life.A moment I knew I wouldn't forget,and even if I wanted to I knew I couldn' was branded in my I could do was count the seconds until she would be my every sense of the way,I knew without a doubt,that my life would be filled with pure happiness.

Yes,I was sure there would be hard times,and yes I was sure there would be some as long as I had my girl with me,**_none_** if that would ever matter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is dedicated to my cousin,who is helplessly inlove with a girl.I hope he enjoyed it,if not oh well.**


	2. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	3. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
